User talk:German77/Archive 11
Any Black Bricks? Hey German. Got any black bricks? If so, go to my page and click on my transmuting pools for grey bricks! Sorry only I have grey and white.-- 17:18, 25 June 2009 (UTC) News on the hive The bee battles are coming up..User:Skipper733/Bee_tournament -- 22:24, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Nice You have the most talk out of all the people.-- 02:57, 26 June 2009 (UTC) thanks and can you what say the followed page User:German77/works.-- 03:01, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Help with Page Hey I need Help with my user page. I thought you could help because you have a REALY NICE PAGE!!! And I was wondering if you could tell me how to edit my signature so it has pictures of my badges and different colors. --LeinardoSmith (talk) 11:15, 28 June 2009 (UTC) I can due it but there is a problem in my last helps the admin don't want to put coding in his pages or sig because you dont know how change. You need to copy each thing I tell you from my talk page ok.-- 16:22, 28 June 2009 (UTC) So first what colors you want to your signature. and picture too.-- 16:24, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Thx for helping me with using ur stats module... btw, are there other themes too? -- Ultra 1337 are more , universe, MLN, city, star justice.-- 15:32, 29 June 2009 (UTC) user page I edit some of your page here is some of the code were you want to stop the template. ---- ---- another code I use is you can change this are a simple template the first is the color of the text and the second is the text.-- 16:55, 28 June 2009 (UTC) IRC Please come on the irc now. -- 18:46, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Traffic I'll enter this round -- 02:30, 29 June 2009 (UTC) you are in.-- 02:30, 29 June 2009 (UTC) I need help with my signature German77 could you please help me with my signature thanx.-Skullkeepa14 Instructions are in your talk page.-- 16:02, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Could you help me w/ my sig plz? -- Ultra 1337 ( 17:17, 29 June 2009 (UTC)) RFA Wow you have 8 supporters in you're RFA are you an admin now!?! -- 15:56, 29 June 2009 (UTC) P.s. please help Skullkeepa14 with his sig. I already send the instructions in his talk page and I dint know when going to change my rights you can ask FB100Z because he is B-crat now.-- 15:59, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Well I think you should be a admin by now ;( -- 16:03, 29 June 2009 (UTC) If you want me as admin just ask FB10Z and see what happens.-- 16:08, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :Nothing will happen, German77 still needs a score of 7, and his is currently 4. 23:56, 29 June 2009 (UTC) sig Ultra 1337 Just create a sig page and put the following code. [[User:Ultra 1337|''' Ultra 1337 ]][[User talk:Ultra 1337| Ultra 1337 ]]I have edits and next due this: #Go to and check the box "custom signature." #Type into the Signature box. #Press Save. #You can now edit User:Ultra 1337/sig and it will be updated throughout the wiki for each change. -- 17:21, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Hey, thanx for all of your help; I genuinely appreciate it. -- 17:34, 29 June 2009 (UTC) No problem I like help.-- 18:05, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Alternative I thought of an alternative to deleting the thumbnail status on the blueprint images. Here are three different ways to show a blueprint. *The first one looks unprofessional, due to the words being on different lines. *The second one looks professional, but also seems to lack description. "Blueprint" seems a little short. *Bingo. The third one allows for both small words on the same line. What do you think? the 3rd one looks fine.-- 19:11, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :Blueprint needs to be capitalised. ::well add that.-- 19:17, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Traffic Hey I would like to be in on this round of trafic but, I don't know if you need a trafic page on my account. If I do then please tell me how to do it. -- 23:01, 29 June 2009 (UTC) I made the 3rd round o' traffic. 23:07, 29 June 2009 (UTC) I don't know how to play. But I would like to. -- 23:11, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Wait the 3rd one ended. To enter click this link. Make your Traffic page: User:LeinardoSmith/Traffic. This is for the 4th one. I noticed the 4th one was started by German77 23:16, 29 June 2009 (UTC) the 3rd end on Saturday now are joining people for the next round.-- 23:22, 29 June 2009 (UTC) I would like to sign up for the next round. -- 23:22, 29 June 2009 (UTC) you are in.-- 23:23, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Hey could I use your nav template on my page? -- 23:25, 29 June 2009 (UTC) My nav is not editable to change links for users but I can adapt it for other users.-- 23:27, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Could you adapt it for me? -- 23:31, 29 June 2009 (UTC) just give me some time. 23:33, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Almost done here is a link of preview User talk:German77/Nav. 23:51, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Could you make it LEGO universe? -- 23:59, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ok. 00:00, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Here copy this code and add to your page just fill the spaces whit ( ).-- 00:18, 30 June 2009 (UTC) I tried it. It worked but, it kept the default colors. -- 00:27, 30 June 2009 (UTC) fixed you forgot remove the ( ).-- 00:29, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ooh ok thanks. I have been saving up for a store and was wondering if I want to change the name of my store how do you do it? -- 00:31, 30 June 2009 (UTC) at the top of each right to the edit button are a button that say move you use this to change the name.-- 00:33, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ok Hey I was trying to put the nav on top but then it moved my info box to the side. -- 00:35, 30 June 2009 (UTC) fixed. 00:42, 30 June 2009 (UTC) thanks one last thing I was trying to figure out how to put my avatar in the corner like yours is. -- 00:44, 30 June 2009 (UTC) just add this 01:47, 30 June 2009 (UTC) EZsig3 Good catch to the missing Talk defaults, should've put those in. And sure, as long as it doesn't detract from any of the features I added =) After all, it was technically your code I used as the base, as this is an upgraded version of the EZsig2. -- 01:06, 1 July 2009 (UTC) I was tinking to made it like that but I try to make most simplest posible. And I fix some things in your EZsig3.-- 01:10, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Well, I'm hoping this'll be pretty simple to understand, but then again, what I consider simple isn't exactly what other people do. =P I'm also trying to allow for extreme customization. Take the border colour for example. =) -- 01:12, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Help Again Hey need some help with archiving my talk page. -- 01:53, 1 July 2009 (UTC) done next time remember put User Talk:LeinardoSmith/Archive(#number).-- 01:56, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ok thanks what about User_talk1:LeinardoSmith ? -- 01:58, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Tell to an admin to delete it.-- 02:00, 1 July 2009 (UTC) How? -- 02:02, 1 July 2009 (UTC) the User_talk1:LeinardoSmith is in wrong name the right is User talk:LeinardoSmith/Archive 1.-- 02:04, 1 July 2009 (UTC) How do I tell an admin to delete it. -- 02:07, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Just say can you delete the page User talk:LeinardoSmith/Archive 1 or put at the top of the wrong page-- 02:12, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Ok BTW This was at the top of your page. "This is an archived version of german77's talkpage and exists only for historical reasons. Please see german77's current talkpage to communicate with them." It says to communicate with '''them is this a mistake or on perpose? -- 02:14, 1 July 2009 (UTC) that are like a nav of my talk pages I use it to go to the last talk pages.-- 02:17, 1 July 2009 (UTC) but it says to comunicate with them are you them? -- 02:20, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ya.-- 02:21, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :) lol Ok just wondering. -- 02:24, 1 July 2009 (UTC)